


fill my eyes with visions

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, assorted aus, claudeois, lordiefic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6327586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short AU drabbles all focusing on Alois and Claude.</p><p>For my partner in sin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fill my eyes with visions

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR MAJOR WARNING: Underage/adult relationships and/or sex in almost every chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for drug abuse, incarceration, suicidal thoughts.

Alois had lovely legs.

He knew he had lovely legs, because Claude told him so every day, and Claude never lied to him. (Except for lies by omission, like the fact that he hadn't told Alois he loved him yet, but Alois could see it in his eyes, so it didn't technically count.) Claude didn't tell him lots of things, though. He wasn't a very talkative person. He communicated mostly through looks and touch, and Alois was okay with that.

He had lived with Claude for almost a year now, he had gone from being barely nine to almost ten. He was in love, deep true love. He and Claude were destined to be together forever, he just knew it. Claude got him everything he wanted, from clothes to toys to movies, and they always had plenty of food in the house. Not that Alois ate much; he didn't have much of an appetite, and he knew Claude liked him small and slender. Most days, it was just bread and honey. That's why he was so sweet, Claude told him. Alois always laughed at that. He was the sweetest boy around, and he knew because Claude told him so.

 

Alois still loved living with Claude, for years and years after he had first fallen in love (which was almost immediately after he met the man). He was still so devoted, and he knew Claude would do anything for him, too. He loved snuggling with Claude, rubbing the ache from his shoulders after a long day. He loved what Claude would do to him.

He loved it so much, in fact, that when he was fourteen, Claude forgot to close the window blinds one day as the room steamed up. They were both just all caught up, and everything was warm and soft and fuzzy.

What wasn't so soft and fuzzy was the way the handcuffs closed over Claude's wrists twelve hours later as Alois screamed hysterically, fighting against the three officers holding him back, shouting  _no,_ he  _loved_ Claude, they hadn't done anything wrong, they were hurting the one who saved him! The big one with the sunglasses read off a bunch of words Alois didn't know. Or maybe he just couldn't hear over the sound of his own sobs.

He was crying so loudly, in fact, that he could barely hear Claude  _finally_ shout "I love you" as they forced him into the squad car.

 

Ten years later, they were walking on a beach together.

Alois still had lovely legs. They were longer, but not by a lot. The skin was still smooth and flawless, and his once-plush thighs were gaining back weight.

 

He had lost a few pounds doing smack...well, okay, more than a few. After Claude got out due to a combination of plea-bargaining and good behavior, he found Alois. He was eighteen by then, everything was legal and okay and perfectly fine.

Except it wasn't. Claude, stoic, unfeeling, Claude, broke down and wept when he found his baby shooting up in their old apartment, the tears only flowing faster when Alois admitted he had done the drugs for years. 

He wasn't healthy. Claude could see that right away, see how hollow and swollen his belly was, wrists like matchsticks, blue-tinged lips and dull eyes. He threw away all the drugs and nursed Alois himself, feeding him light broths and then heavier food, despite every one of Alois' protests that he would get _fat_ , the food would make him sick and there wouldn't be enough room left in him for anything else. Claude fed him first, before anything else.

After a few weeks, when Alois was eating on his own, Claude started to notice the behavior. Alois still talked and seemed to feel the way a ten-year-old did, simple emotional sentences and made-up words. When he bothered to say anything at all. Most of the time, he just sat on the couch and wept.

Claude told him he loved him practically every hour.

He bought Alois a pet bunny, made his favorite foods, bought stockings and shorts and pretty hair ribbons. The constant affection worked little by little, and after a year, Alois verily sparkled.

He was still skittish, to be sure; still cried at thunderstorms and loud noises and big dogs and police officers. He still had memory problems. But he insisted whenever Claude asked him what he thought worked to bring him back to himself: it was true love's kiss. Just like in a fairy tale.

 

The beach was covered in fine white sand, and the water was crystal blue. Alois kept dipping his toes in the waves. Though it was already eight o'clock, the sun was just beginning to set, and it was still bright as day.

Alois tilted his head up, inviting Claude to kiss him, which the man did gladly.

They separated with a gentle peck, causing Alois to giggle and bury his face in Claude's neck.

The older man rubbed a gentle hand over his back, sitting down in the powdery white sand with his love, gently turning his chin to look ahead.

Together, they watched the day sink into mellow blueness.

Alois stared out at the horizon, forlorn faces dancing on the edge of his memory. He paid them no mind. His sun was only just beginning to rise.


End file.
